


To The Beach

by Story_Writer



Category: Tavern of Spear
Genre: But not how you think, Much nudes, No Sexes, perves, water play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26371795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: hope enjoy
Kudos: 4





	To The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> hope enjoy

Eyvind winced as he woke up in the morning. His, well, everything hurt. He had spent every hour the previous day out looking for a way out of the fog, as he did everyday. Though for whatever reason he went much harder than usual. 

And today it was wearing on him… his body was sore, after almost several full weeks being here and looking for a way out and and working for Chief Axel and whatever the large bull needed of him. 

If he was honest, he had started to have… doubts as to whether or not there was a way out of the fog. It seemed to be a force of nature that would let them out when it wanted but… 

He couldn’t give up. For the sake of Snow, Witer, Chet, Hakan, Thane. Hell, even for the sake of the Bulls and Lizards. He had to find a way out for them all. Hopeful space would relieve tensions somewhat between the bulls and lizard…

But even if it didn’t, at least everyone in the tavern would be able to leave and not be caught in the crossfire… 

That is only if he could find a way out of the fog before it was too late… 

Eyvind started to sink a little bit into his own mind when there was a loud banging from the door. “Oi, Eyvind. You’re usually up well before now. Get your ass downstairs. Snow wants to talk with ya.” Hakan called through the door, Eyvind winced. 

He had planned to crash all day, maybe go down for food but… well life didn’t rest, right? 

He got up, wincing through putting on his clothing. This was gonna be a long day. “I’ll be right down.” he said, hearing Hakan walk away he sighed. 

Yup, he thought as he strapped his sword to his back, wincing as it dug into his shoulder. A long day. 

As he got down stairs, he walked over to Snow. Everyone else was busy with their usual things, Hakan getting drunk again, Witer serving him his booze and chatting with Chet from time to time, Chet of course was trying to sell him his wares. Thane was… nowhere to be found, probably out searching for more evidence on the kidnappings. 

Snow, as usual, was wiping the bar down with his hooked hand. “Hakan said you wanted to talk to me?” Eyvind said, Snow eyed him. 

“Yes, yes I did kid.” snow agreed, still wiping down the bar. “I wanted to tell you that, while you know we all.” Snow stopped wiping the bar. “ALL of us, are grateful for all of the work you’ve been doing in finding us a way out. But…” he trailed off. Eyvind waited patiently. 

“He wants to say to not kill yourself over it.” Hakan called over, clearly drunk now. Snow sighed, mildly irritated and mildly resigned. 

Eyvind blinked, turning back to Snow. “Yes, what the dumb ass dragon said.” Snow said, rubbing his forehead with his flesh hand. “Don’t push yourself too hard, we all work hard but you seem to be… doing more than you’re capable of but still pushing yourself to accomplish it. Admirable, but it’s going to drive you to an early grave.” Snow said, Eyvind sighed. 

“I appreciate it, but I need to find a way out as soo-” 

“Which you won’t be able to do if you’re exhausted and unable to move every two or three days.” Witer chirped in, patting his back on his way by. “You should take some time to explore the not as aggressive parts in the mist.” Witer added, Eyvind sighed. 

“Even if I wanted, the only place that isn’t really hostile in by the crossroad and the lake-” 

“Yes! Go to the lake!” Chet called over. “You can strip down, jump in the water and relax.” Chet added, a thoughtful expression taking over his face. “I might not mind joining you for that view.” Chet added, Eyvind groaned. This Hyena… 

“Me *hic* either.” Hakan called over, drunk out of his mind… god damnit. 

“I could use a break.” Witer said thoughtfully, Eyvind blinked. What was even happening..? 

“What, are we all gonna go to the lake now?” Eyvind asked, Snow shrugged. 

“It seems that way kid, I’ll gather my fishing equipment. What we catch we’ll eat.” he said, dropping the rag into a bucket and walking to the back. Eyvind scrubbed his face but… couldn’t help a small chuckle. 

These people were ridiculous, actually ridiculous. But… they were good people. It’s why he wanted so badly to get them out. That and of course getting home. 

But right now, it seemed as Snow emerged with everything, that maybe it wasn’t so bad here… for the time being. 

“Alright, get you’re shit and let’s go.” Snow said as he walked towards the door. “You all know the way, I’ll meet you there.” he added before disappearing. Eyvind sighed but went to follow, seeing that everyone else was getting ready. 

He had left just after Snow but the older wolf was already gone. Damn he was fast for an old guy. 

As he was making his way towards the lake, a bull ran up to him. Oh now, what now. 

“Fleabag” the bull greeted, Eyvind didn’t even flinch at the name anymore. “The Chief wants to see you.” he said, Eyvind sighed. 

He really did want to go to the lake, but would saying no to Axel be the best idea? 

… Fuck it. He was still sore and wanted to relax with his friends from the Tavern. 

“Sorry, I’m busy at the moment. Tell him I’ll come to him as soon as I can tomorrow.” Eyvind, the bull seemed surprised. 

“The chief won’t like that.” the bull said back, feeling a bit bold for whatever reason eyvind shrugged.

“He can come find me if it’s something really important.” he shot back, the bull eyed him weirdly before huffing. 

“Whatever. I’m just the messenger.” he said before jogging off, Eyvind huffed out a breath. 

“Move it, Eyvind. More time you waste, *Hic* here less time we’re swimmin!” Hakan said behind him, Eyvind turned to see Witer, Chet and Hakan exiting the Tavern. Chet was clutching a bag of what Eyvind assumed was his most precious wares. 

“Yeah yeah, let’s get going.” Witer said before Eyvind could say anything. Eyvind followed, thinking they were more excited about the trip than he was. 

It was… cute, if he was honest. And it made him feel good. He didn’t dwell on it during the conversation inside, but it felt nice that his efforts were appreciated and that they cared about him enough to do this sort of thing. Especially Witer and Snow who both never seem to want to close the Tavern. 

It was a quick trip to the lake where Snow had already started a fire and had the lines casted out. 

Witer and Hakan had brought beers with them from the Tavern, Snow snagged one and drank it as soon as they set them down. 

“So... what are we gonna do?” Eyvind asked, genuinely curious. He was fine with laying around, there was a cool breeze blowing in over the lake which felt heavenly on his sore body. 

“I for one am going to go swimming.” Hakan said loudly, already starting to strip of his clothing, Witer wasn’t far behind him. Eyvind looking over to Chet to find him mostly ignoring them all and playing in the sand… Eyvind shrugged and dropped his sword while starting to tug his loincloth off. The three of them ventured in the water and… 

“Oh dear god…” Eyvind groaned slightly, both reptiles looked at him. 

“What’s wrong? Cramp? Want me to rub it for you?” Witer asked, Eyvind shook his head as he walked in to deeper water. 

“No, thanks. The water just feels amazing.” Eyvind said, sighing again. “This was a good idea after all.” he added, both reptiles smiled, though Hakan’s took a playful note to it. 

“Well, in that case…” he said. Eyvind narrowed his eyes. 

“Hakan, don’t you da-” before he could get the last word out, Hakan had tackled him and they both went under, Eyvind turned quickly and pushed off as best he could, swimming a yard away before coming up for air, he didn’t have any ground under his feet so he wound up treading water, glaring half-heartedly at Hakan who was back up and grinning broadly. 

…”where is wit-” again, before he could finish the sentence there was a splash behind him and he went under again, though this time the assailant clutched onto him a little tighter for longer before letting him go. 

He got back up and gasped, turning to see Witer with the same grin on his face as Hakan… Eyvind narrowed his eyes. “Oh, that is it!”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After twenty or so minutes of dunking Hakan and Witer and being dunked in turn, Eyvind finally started to head back in. his legs were tired, but it felt nice. For once to not be tired from a fight. Eyvind had barely shaken the water off his body when he heard his name being called. 

He looked up to find Thane and… Axel? Walking over to him. 

Eyvind will be the first to admit that he didn’t expect the Chief to actually come out looking for him. His face was… not pleased much. 

“Fleabag, this is where you’ve been?” Axel said, Eyvind nodded. 

“Yes, Chief Axel.” Eyvind replied, Axel sighed, rubbing his head in what seemed to be annoyance. 

“You’re lucky I only wanted to educate you on bull history and culture.” Axel said, “what if it was something truly important and you were here fuc-” 

“Then that would be his choice.” the voice of Snow interrupted. “I’m aware, as little as Eyvind may want to involve us, that he has in addition to looking for a way out of this fog been busting his dumbass helping you. A bit of courtesy for someone helping you when they don’t have to would go a long way.” Snow said, Eyvind held his breath. This was… not a meeting he expected to happen. Best to just step back and let it happen. 

Axel was glaring at Snow who stared right back, unfazed. “If you’d like, you can stay for a meal. We are here to relax, not have animosity. Eyvind especially needs a breather. He’s working himself to the point of useless exhaustion. But if you do stay you’ll have to help me catch more fish.” Snow said, Axel grunted. 

“I have a village to look after, I don’t have time to-” 

“Father.” Thane spoke up. “Perhaps it wouldn’t be the worst idea to rest.” he offered, Axel huffed an annoyed breath as he looked at his son. 

Finally he sighed. “Fine. I suppose we can rest.” Axel said, walking over to the fishing poles, Snow nodded to Eyvind and Thane and followed, Eyvind sighed. 

Well, that was interesting. At least no one got gored or clawed. “When did you guys get here, anyway?” Thane asked, Eyvind turned to him. 

“Uh, maybe an hour ago? Sorry, you weren’t at the Tavern otherwise of course you would’ve been welcomed to join us- you are now, of course!” Eyvind added hastily. Thane snorted. 

“I know what you meant.” Thane assured Eyvind sighed, glad he hadn’t insulted him. “Well, I suppose I’ll relax then while Snow and my father fish.” Thane said, walking towards Chet who seems to have built a rather impressive sand castle. 

Eyvind decided he was too tired to do anything else and went to lay down on the sand. He did so, enjoying the breeze still coming over the lake. It was very nice. 

He closed his eyes and must have dozed off for a bit, but next thing he knew a shadow had cast over him… “Wake up, Fleabag. Food is almost ready.” Eyvind yawned as he opened his eyes… which almost bugged out of his head. Axel was naked and wet, dripping from head to toe

“Axel, wha-” 

“My son and that dragon, -Hakan was his name right?- got drunk and decided I needed to go swimming… I’m more impressed they were able to lift me than anything.” Axel said, Eyvind nodded slowly as he sat up. Not like he could complain… that was a nice view. 

“Like I said, the other Fleabag, Snow, said to get you. We caught enough fish for everyone and he’s just finishing it now.” Axel said, Eyvind nodded as he stood up, Axel turned to walk away and Eyvind couldn’t help himself. The back was a nice view too… 

Eyvind shook his head of the thought and walked so he was side by side with the Chief. “While fishing I talked with Snow…” Axel said, still looking ahead. “I’ll say it only once, so listen close…” 

Eyvind waited for Axel to continue, which he did quietly. “Thank you… Eyvind, for all you’ve done to help us. I may not fully trust you yet, but your deeds are… admirable if nothing else.” Axel said, Eyvind nodded. 

“Of course, Axel.” Eyvind said, deciding it was better not to add anything else on. Axel turned to him and nodded. Eyvind might have blinked too soon but he thought he saw a small smile on the Bull Chief’s face. 

It was gone in an instant though, and Eyvind was knocked off balance by a strong thump to his back from Axel. 

They got to the rest of the group, sitting around in… complete nudity. It seemed both Snow and Chet were also tossed into the lake, judging by both of their dislike for being wet. 

Everyone’s clothes, including his loincloth, were laid out by the fire. 

Eyvind sat on one of the empty blankets that had been laid out and watched the fire, Axel sat next to him on the blanket with Snow on his other side. It was… nice. 

The sun was lower in the sky than he’d thought, he must have slept longer than he intended. 

It didn’t take long for Snow to finish the fish and pass them around, everyone getting a healthy portion. 

They ate in silence, and Eyvind couldn’t help but think that this is what was going to make finding a way out worth it.


End file.
